


Hojas [traducción]

by reclusiveq, Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky le gusta mucho su vecino, pero Steve es muy tímido ¿Qué puede hacer alguien en esta situación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hojas [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466938) by [reclusiveq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq). 



> Esta es una traducción del trabajo de reclusiveq "Leaves".  
> No sé si alguien lo va a leer, pero espero que lo disfruten.  
> Muchas gracias al autor por darme autorización para hacer esto, lo pasé bien :)  
> PD: soy traductora.
> 
> ~
> 
> This is a translation of reclusiveq's work "Leaves". I don't know if somebody will read this, but hope you enjoy it.  
> Many thanks to the author for their permission to do this :) I had a great time

** Capítulo 1 **

 

\- Llegaron temprano - le dijo Bucky de manera acusatoria a Rebecca, frunciendo el ceño de manera más juguetona que seria, pero no logró mantener durante mucho tiempo la expresión. La hija de 6 años de Rebecca, Sharon, se abrió paso entre sus padres y saltó a los brazos de Bucky.

 

Becca solo se rió - también he estado bien, Bucky - y entró a la casa mientras Roberto, su esposo, se encogía de hombros, rendido. Bucky no lo podía culpar. Se dieron la mano al tiempo que Bucky acomodaba a su sobrina en sus brazos y luego abrazó a Rebecca.

 

\- Dío Bucky, perdí un diende - la pequeña niña abrió mucho la boca para mostrar el hueco que su colmillo había dejado, mientras Rebecca y Roberto llevaban la comida a la cocina. Además, se dio cuenta de que tenía una costra en el labio.

 

\- ¡Au! ¿Qué pasó? -

 

Sharon habló suavemente y en tono conspiratorio - Tuve una pelea porque Joey que los cachitos de Anna eran estúpidos y se los tiró. Ella estaba llorando y le dije a Joey que se disculpara. Él me dijo que lo tendría que obligar, así que lo hice. Él perdió tres dientes -.

 

Bucky sonrió de oreja a oreja - Bien hecho - le susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

 

\- ¡No la alientres! - gritó Becca desde la cocina.

 

\- ¡Jamás se me ocurriría! - le gritó de vuelta Bucky - De hecho, va a ayudarme a rastrillar las hojas del patio como castigo -.

 

~~~

 

Sharon pasó su rastrillo no exactamente para adultos por todo el patio, sin mover la mitad de ellas. Cuando tenía un pequeño montículo de alrededor de cinco hojas, las tomó y las llevó hacia el montículo mucho más grande de Bucky. - ¿Puedo ir ahora a dentro, dío Bucky?

\- ¿Adentro? Solo me trajiste cinco hojas -

 

\- Pero pasé el rastrillo por la mitad del patio y ya estoy cansada -

 

Bucky sonrió - Bueno, supongo, pero entonces no podrás al montículo grande de hojas -

 

Los ojos de Sharon se abrieron de par en par - ¡No, yo quiero saltar en el montículo! ¿Puedo, por favor? -

 

La mocosa está bien educada, pensó Bucky con cariño. Sin embargo, él podía controlar la situación - Noo, este montículo es todo mío. Anda a hacerte uno propio. - No pudo retener su sonrisa, cuando de todas formas, Sharon intentó traviesamente saltar en el montículo. Riéndose, la atrapó en el aire, se dio la vuelta y saltó en él.

 

Sharon pegó un chillido riéndose y se alejó de Bucky retorciéndose, mientras intentaba cubrirlo con el resto de las hojas. Bucky también estaba riéndose. Por casualidad, miró hacia el balcón de su vecino... Y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

 

No era la primera vez que Steve viraba a Bucky, el hombre siempre había pensado que estaba siendo sutil, pero no había forma de que alguien leyera tanto, en especial afuera en el verano neoyorquino. Mientra el verano se transformaba en otoño, solo se volvió más evidente. Ahora, Steve ni siquiera tenía puestos sus lentes de sol para ocultar hacia donde estaba mirando, y Bucky le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Steve se sonrojaba y entraba en la casa apresuradamente.

 

Aun sonriendo, Buck se sentó observando la puerta de vidrio corredizo por la que Steve había desaparecido. Sharon lo miró y luego hacia el balcón - Dío Bucky ¿Es él tu amigo?  -

 

\- No, pero me gustaría que lo fuera. Por desgracia, él es demasiado tímido - Bucky le sonrió y luego se paró - Deberíamos ir a limpiarnos antes de ir a cenar -

 

\- Deberías invitarlo, te apuesto que le voy a caer bien -

 

Bucky se arrodilló y le revolvió el pelo - Te apuesto que sí. Oye, él tiene un perro ¿Quieres saludarlo? -

 

\- ¡Sí! - Bucky sonrió y la llevó hacia la cerca donde había una tabla suelta que Bucky corrió. Un segundo después una cara dorada y peluda asomó su nariz por el hueco - Esta es Goldy y es la razón por la que la cerca está rota, pero es muy amigable - 

 

Sharon sonrió de oreja a oreja y acercó su mano, riéndose emocionadamente mientras la perra le olía la mano y luego se la lamia.

\- OK, pequeña. Tú quédate aquí, haciéndole cariño a la perra mientras yo meto las hojas en bolsas. Después vamos a ir a limpiarnos para ir a cenar. -

 

~~~

 

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Steve no podía creer que Bucky lo hubiese sorprendido observandolo. Pero él había estado pasándolo tan bien…

 

Steve tomó agua del refrigerador y la bebió, todavía reprochandose el haber sido descubierto ¿Por qué no solo lo saludo con la mano? ¿ U otra cosa que no fuese salir huyendo? Por la forma en la que Bucky le había sonreído, era evidente que no le molestaba ¿Por qué demonios podía hablar con cualquier persona excepto con alguien tan hermoso?

 

Escuchó a Goldy ladrandole a la puerta trasera. Confundido, Steve se alejó del refrigerador ¿Por qué no estaba usando la puerta para perros? Fue entonces cuando vio a la pequeña niña parada en la terraza con Goldy a su lado, moviendo la cola.

 

Intentando no atorarse con el agua, Steve observó a la niñita con cautela mientras se acercaba a ella. Miró rápidamente hacia la cerca entre las dos casas y vio el hueco. Abriendo la puerta dijo - Em ¿Puedo ayudarte? -

 

La niñita le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Parecido familiar, pensó Steve, la sonrisa irrespetuosa debe ser genética. - Estoy perdida - mintió descaradamente ¿De verdad esperaba que él le creyera? - ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

 

\- Estás … ¿perdida? ¿Resulta que estás perdida … en mi patio? - dijo levantando una ceja.

 

\- Bueno, tal vez no completamente perdida, pero mi tío Bucky quiere que vengas a cenar y Goldy dijo que también quiere venir, pero el tío Bucky no quería molestarte -

 

La comisura de la boca de Steve temblaba ligeramente mientras este intentaba no sonreír - ¿Pero a ti no te importa molestarme? -

 

\- Solo tengo seis años, molesto a todo el mundo. Además, Goldy quiere las sobras -

 

Steve la miró, preguntándose si ella se iría si la ignoraba. Luego pensó en Bucky y suspiró - Está bien, pero solo porque Goldy quiere ir -

 

~~~

 

Steve acababa de tomar su chaqueta y abrir su puerta, solo para encontrarse con Bucky, quien claramente venía a reclamar a su sobrina. Steve tragó saliva - Eh, Hola -

 

\- Hola - dijo Bucky - Lo siento mucho. Sharon, andate al tiro para la casa -

 

Sharon atravesó el umbral arrastrando los pies muy molesta. Bucky sacudía la cabeza mientras la veía irse con la cabeza colgando - Lo siento mucho - dijo de nuevo, volteandose hacia Steve - Le saqué los ojos de encima un momento y estaba trepando por la cerca. De verdad debería arreglarla -

 

\- Eh, es … eh, no hay problema. De hecho, me estaba preparando para ir a dejarla a tu casa -

 

\- Muchas gracias ¿Te … te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? No es nada grande o elegante… -

 

\- Bueno, es decir … -

 

Bucky sonrió - Steve, está bien. Se que me miras, no soy estúpido. Ven, cena con nosotros, y veamos que pasa después de eso. Trae a Goldy si eso ayuda en algo, nos encantan los perros -

 

Steve se quedó pasmado - ¿Son todos en tu familia así de directos? -

 

\- Tenes que serlo para sobrevivirlos - dijo Bucky con una risa - Y puedo ser tan testarudo como mi sobrina -

 

Steve pestañeó - ¿Acaso tú… ?

 

Bucky sonrió pícaro - Soy un adulto responsable. Jamás se me ocurriría mostrarle a mi sobrina una forma de entrar a tu patio a través de la cerca luego de decirle lo mucho que me gustas. Dáme algo de crédito -

Steve se rió en silencio - Adulto responsable, si claro. Pero está bien. Entonces, a cenar. -


End file.
